User blog:Serrakaan1407/Other Bad guys.
Ok people!!!! It is S1407, and I have come to a conclusion about my story. Well when I made the blog a while ago where it said that you could have your moc fight Serrakaan in the hand of fear, I should have made it more clear that they did not have to fight Serrakaan, but there are other bad guys too. If you kind of think that Serrakaan fighting every single person in my story would get old fast, than I have a solution. I don't have there pictures yet, but there are several more bad guys that will be very key characters in my story, and you could have them fight your moc, if you want, or you could have them fight both Serrakaan and the other bad guy. Here is a list of the bad dudes, along with a small biography to help you get a better understanding of who they are. *Makuta Courtesance. Well the title of Makuta pretty much expains everything. She has the same history as all Makuta, and has all the same powers. Her mask allows her to change form from a beautiful, graceful, and still powerful foe, to a savage, hideous, overwhelming combatant. She longs for power, and tries everything she can to compete with Serrakaan. She is also a masterful hunter, and the Makuta nickname her the Huntress later in the story. So when someone runs afoul of the Makuta, and they don't really want them dead yet, they send her to accomplish the task. Her personality is derived from Princess Azula from the animated series on Nickalodian, Avatar. *Zorron. He is for now, commander and chief of the Patrons of the Darks forces. Eventually however, he will run afoul of Serrakaan, and instead of killing him, Serrakaan will grant him incredible power and training. Right now, he is somewhat powerless, save only for conventional weapons. But when Serrakaan grants him power, he is just like Starkiller from the force unleashed games. Not his personality, just his powers. Later however, he is in a fatal accident, and then he turns more into a Darth Vader type person, and he is very similar in build, and in persona to him when this happens. He remains Serrakaan's servant for the entire story, so he is kinda Serrakaan's slave/apprentice. *Jedburrg. Jedburrg has not appeared yet, but at first he is a cold blooded assassin, with a sense of justice, yet he still shows no remorce. He is not the hidden blade, poison, Ezio assassin. But he is more the small arms fire type of assassin. He does not kill innocents though, and he decides weather or not his target is worthy of assassination by how bad they are. However, after a long time of assassin work, he runs afoul of a makuta, who make him completely insane. In this persona, he is almost completely opposite of his first persona, and he cares nothing about who he has hurt, but only cares about a killcount. He kills for the fun of it, and he often cracks dark jokes when he does. His inspiration, is The Joker from Arkham Asylum, the game, and you will definitely be able to see the Joker in his actions later in the story. But like the Joker, he has no powers, only a cunning, and maddened frame of mind, which makes him a formidible foe. Ps. He loves killing Toa. *Toa Ellendiss. Another character who has not appeared yet, Toa Ellendiss was by definition, a good old fashioned Toa of Air, until Serrakaan found him, and turned him into the darkest assassin/Toa Haga team leader that he could. Ellendiss takes off from alot of traits that Serrakaan is known for, like a hooded robe, silence in combat, as well as unparaleled power in combat. Serrakaan has trained him so well, that he can stand up to a whole team of Toa, and still come out on top. Serrakaan has also amplified his powers of air to the max, as well as given him shadow powers that rival even Makuta. As for his personality, it is alot like Serrakaan's, however he does speak, and he is still a Toa of sorts. *Makuta Terradon. Yet another Makuta, his abilities and traits are very similar to Serrakaan. In fact, he is so much like him, that the Makuta wonder weather or not at times if he and Serrakaan are friends. But the answer for this question is no, as he still has his differences from Serrakaan. He speaks when spoken too, he socializes with others on occasions, and his robes are red and black, unlike Serrakaan's. He does have an unexplained power to manipulate black lightning, and it is unknown as to where he learned it. He is the keeper of the library of forbidden knowledge, and by this, he has a vast knowledge as to how the world works, and who beings are, just by mention of their names. He is a very skilled combatant, who evens out incredible strength, with well timed speed. He also shows a dislike for people who lack knowledge, and to some extent believes them to be inferior to him. *Ammerra. A Toa of water, Ammerra was a very strong Toa who was the leader of her team, which guarded the southern most island. She was normal until her team was killed by outsiders to the island, and she now has a huge mistrust to outsiders of this island. She guarded the island for many years, killing outsiders that came there, until Serrakaan was assigned to the island. She confronted him, and had a small fight with him, but she inevitabley failed to kill him. Instead of killing her however, Serrakaan let her live on one condition. Kill any outsiders, besides the Matoran that inhabited the island, and he would train her in combat. Serrakaan trained her well, and even taught her how to manipulate ones body by the amount of blood inside of them. She had the mask of shapeshifting, and Serrakaan put this to good use, by haveing her pose as him while he is away from the island, and killing tresspassers by literally explodeing their bodies inside out, in a very similar fashion as he does on a regualar bassis, leaving no doubt in a tresspassers mind, that the blood summoner was responsible for the murders. She is very bitter, and a very mistrusting person. She only relies on Serrakaan, as he gives her the opportunity for revenge against those outsiders who murdered her team. Ok Fellas. Those are my most highly esteemed bad guys. And my favorites. What do you think? Category:Blog posts